1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method to read images and a computer readable storage medium therefor.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus, which is connected with an external device such as a personal computer, to read an image formed on a recording medium is known. The image reading apparatus can read the image by a scanner unit when an instruction to read the image is entered through a key provided in an input device of the image reading apparatus. The image having been read is converted into image data, and the image data can be transmitted to the external device through, for example, a network.